


Realisations

by LadyTauriel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTauriel/pseuds/LadyTauriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like a real chick flick - Jim and Spock are best men for Sulu and Chekov's wedding. Jim seems to be able to handle other people's love lives better than his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. I don't have a beta at the moment, so if you're interested in beta-ing for me for the fandoms, for which I write, please let me know.

Jim likes his porn as much as the next person, but not when it comes in the version of two of his senior officers fucking a few metres behind him, while he cowers in a chair at the end of the observation room and tries his best not to be seem. Especially when one of them is, like, seventeen. Well, actually, it’s three years after Khan happened, and Chekov is twenty one, so Jim knows there are no laws being broken. 

Still, Jim was completely unaware of their relationship. Fortunately, or maybe not so much, his obliviousness lasts, until they suddenly break into _his_ private spot, confessing their love for each other. Sulu ends up fucking Chekov's brains out and then proposing. Since they both sound dead serious, it's more than likely that they've been dating for a while. A _while_. 

"God, _Hikaru_ ," Chekov breathes, sounding so well-fucked and in love, that Jim's whole face burns from embarrassment. "What are we going to tell the _crew_?" 

So the fact that Jim was completely oblivious isn't that bad. He wasn’t the only one. 

He can't look either of them in the face on the bridge for quite a bit of time after that, but at least they're completely happy and unsuspecting. Jim begins to wonder, if, maybe, he's the only one who is completely blind to things like that, and that everyone else knows, somehow. Either way, he's happy that the two of them will actually file their relationship with Starfleet officially. Marriage will forgo any chance of being accused of fraternisation. 

Jim honestly hopes that he's invited to the wedding. He doesn't know whether he'll be one of the best men, but he's relatively sure that at least the whole senior crew will be there. 

Invitations go out the same day that Chekov and Sulu make their announcement at the end of a debriefing with the senior crew. Jim rolls his eyes, when he notices that absolutely no one seems surprised. However, he does go a little ballistic, when he finds out that he's Sulu's best man, and that Spock is Chekov's. Now, they're responsible for planning their ridiculous wedding, which invited literally _every single crew member_. Jim thinks that this is too much like a setup for a terrible rom com, but the worst part is that he's secretly completely pro the best man/maid of honour fucking bond thing going on in pop culture. But no one needs to know that. 

"I don't want to do this," Jim complains to Spock later that evening. "Maybe if I told them that I heard them fuck, Sulu would be embarrassed enough to leave me alone." 

"You were present for sexual intercourse between them?" Spock asks. The only thing creepier than Spock's question is his complete lack of expression when he asks it. Jim shoots him a disgusted look. 

"I actually don't like intruding, if that's what you're thinking," he grumbles. Spock shoots him an even dirtier look, from where he's setting up the chess board. 

"You know I do not suspect you of purposefully intruding, Jim," Spock admonishes him. "However, this is something that had been entrusted to us by Pavel and Hikaru. It is our duty to see to their happiness." 

"But I don't know anything about planning a wedding!" Jim cries, flopping back down on the sofa in defeat. 

That excuse doesn't get him out where's he's stuck knee deep in wedding plans. Chekov's family really wants a religious ceremony in front of the River Neva in St. Petersburg, but Sulu's family wants a cute backyard wedding. But there _is_ no place for a backyard wedding in San Francisco, when all of them own flats, so they eventually settle on a big ceremony in Golden Gate Park during the next shore leave, which seems both chaotic and nice all at once. Spock takes care of the invitations to the crew and the grooms' family members. Thankfully, Spock manages to hire Nyota, Gaila, and Christine for all of the decoration and colour schemes, since neither he nor Jim care for them in the least. When they return to Jim with all of Chekov and Sulu's requests, Jim hires legitimate professionals to handle the venue. Spock takes care of the reports to the admiralty and all of their official reports. Nyota constantly cross-checks both of them, making sure that they aren't missing anything vital. 

After all is said and done, Jim thinks he's done more than a half-assed job planning the wedding, but he's incredibly tired from sticking his nose in every category of wedding planning possible for the past three months. He's actually pretty angry at Spock for looking as undisturbed as always. 

When Chekov and Sulu walk down the aisle in their decorated Starfleet uniforms, hand in hand, looking so painfully happy and in love, Jim gives them their rings and can't help but aim a proud smile at Spock. Spock returns it with a raised eyebrow and a slight twitch to his lips. Jim counts is at as a huge success. 

Later that evening, only after Chekov and Sulu get their first dance as newlyweds, does Jim let himself finally take his mind off of their relationship. The two men are definitely, irrevocably, passionately in love with each other, almost just as much as Jim is in love with Spock. And has been, for what feels like the past decade. It's almost ironic that he's best man with Spock to celebrate the true love of two members of their senior crew. Jim's life is so hard: he's been having to distract himself from thinking about it for quite some time. 

Jim didn't need to bring a date to this wedding, which explains why he's sitting alone at a deserted dinner table, watching as hundreds of couples follow Chekov and Sulu onto the dance floor. He waves his hand to a waiter for a glass of champagne. He picked it out himself, so he knows it's good. He sips from it, forcing his eyes not to search for Spock in the crowd. 

"I recollect many memories of you attempting to convince me to dance at ceremonies, similar to this one," comes Spock's voice from beside him, as if on queue. He sits next to Jim, persistently removing the glass of champagne of Jim's hands. Jim whines, but that doesn't help at all. "Why are you not enjoying the festivities with the same exuberance as you usually do?" 

"Well, I'm tired," Jim says, sighing. "You know, of all this emotional wedding crap, this love in the air." 

"You are not interested in romance or a potential marriage?" Spock asks. Something in his voice makes Jim look at the Vulcan in surprise. It was vulnerability that he heard, which he sees now in his eyes. It makes absolutely no sense to Jim. The only possible answer here is that Spock is _upset_ , because he was _hopeful_ about something. 

"Spock," Jim says carefully. "That's not true. Yeah, I tend to shy away from serious relationships and commitment, but..." 

"Yes?" Spock asks, clearly trying to hide the emotions from his face. 

"For the past few years, it's just that I didn't know... I wasn't sure... if the right person had come along," Jim admits with difficulty, trying to inconspicuously slide his hand to the edge of his chair, closer to Spock's. When Spock's pinky intertwines with his, the fragmented pieces of hope in Jim's heart explode into a fiery, piercing elation. Jim is too carried away in the sensation to care that all of this time that he's been moping, his feelings have been reciprocated. 

Suddenly, the song in the background changes, becoming slow and romantic once again. Spock stands up smoothly, offering his hand to Jim. 

"May I have this dance?" he asks, and Jim's jaw drops. Spock looks exactly like a prince from both his childhood and adult fantasies, both so elegant and smoking hot. He must have been practising the knight in shining armour gesture. Nevertheless, Jim nods shakily, taking Spock's hand and following him to the dance floor. 

Spock's left hand is on Jim's waist, whereas Jim's is in Spock's shoulder. Their free hands intertwine. Jim can't help but grin into Spock's shoulder, barely allowing himself to believe that this actually happening. Looking ahead of him, he can see Chekov and Sulu looking in their direction and whispering. When they see him watching, Sulu, the bastard, makes a show of slipping Chekov some credit chips. When Nyota and Scotty see them, they simply nod in approval and offer thumbs up. Dear lord. Was Jim the only one, who was oblivious about absolutely everything on this ship, including his own love life? 

"What are you thinking about, Jim?" Spock asks him quietly, reflexively tightening his hold on him. Jim can tell that it's a subconscious thing, that Spock is automatically feeling both protective and possessive when it comes to him. It's a strange but amazing combination of adorable and incredibly sexy, which describes Spock perfectly. 

"Just how things turn out sometimes," Jim says wistfully. "Here we are, at a wedding, finally..." 

Jim knows that he shouldn't rush anything. He shouldn't assume anything that Spock is feeling, implying in his dance, or wanting to be between them. However, looking in Spock's eyes, Jim knows that he isn't assuming. 

"Finally in love?" he offers lamely. Love came long ago, but at least they're admitting it now. 

Spock's content 'affirmative' is all Jim needs to kiss him.


End file.
